UhUh
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day seventy-five: CBT #4 Brittany and Mike chat over a slushie.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third cycle Now here comes cycle 4! :D_

_Had the idea for this seven part series a few weeks ago, got all excited, and now here it is :D The whole thing will come to make new sense in the end ;)_

_Today:_ **_The Cell Block Tango Set:_ Part 4 of 7: Uh-Uh [Brittany/Mike]**

* * *

**"Uh-Uh"  
Brittany/Mike**

Brittany was not the easiest person to understand on most points. But you could always count on knowing when something made her happy. Lately, there were two things topping the charts in bringing a smile on Brittany's face. The first was Glee Club. More so than with the Cheerios, she felt that she could do so many things that made her happy, without getting the feeling someone was upset with her.

The second thing was a someone. Mike Chang hadn't been a stranger before Glee Club. A cheerleader and a football player, their paths were bound to cross. She had been carrying out a bit of a dedicated cheer relationship with number 28, in that he would throw her a wave, not to her. It would amuse her, and so she would shake her pom poms extra just for him. It wouldn't be for a while, even after they'd joined Glee Club, that she'd be made to understand that "number 28" and "her new friend Mike" were one and the same.

From the start, more or less, once Mike had joined them, they had stuck close to one another, in choreography and beyond. They both had that love for dancing, which had made their entry into Glee Club pretty smooth sailing.

Their friendship had greatly benefited from their getting together, with Matt and Santana, to work up a replacement choreography for their Sectionals number, after the other clubs had taken their set list and made it their own. It was the first time they were all really called upon to help this way, and they had gladly welcomed the challenge.

After that, they got to be spending even more time together. They were already pretty close, the four of them, but then this was different.

Then one day, as Santana was out sick, he'd accompanied her out of Glee practice, offering to drive her home. On the way, as Brittany had asked for it, they'd stopped for a slushie. They sat out in Mike's car, drinking up a bit before they'd drive on to drop her off. As she was taking little sips, playing with her straw, he'd looked at her.

If not for her being off in her own world, Brittany might have had a chance of seeing what was behind Mike's look. And if she had, she might have understood the answers Mike did not speak as he started talking with her.

"You know, I don't really miss football." She turned her head to look at him, still sipping from her straw. He looked at her. "Didn't think it'd be like this in Glee Club, you know?" She paused, letting go of her straw.

"Like what?" she asked, confused. He had to smirk at that.

"I don't know… fun, I guess," he shrugged. "At first it was just because of Puck asking me, but now… I don't know, sometimes I don't even know if I want to go back on the team again next year."

"But I like cheering for you," was the first thing that came to her mind, immediately put into speech.

As he looked at her with a smile, she pulled another gulp of slushie. They were locked into a bit of a stare, so much so that she just kept drinking up the slushie. This could only lead to one thing and, after another beat, she stopped drinking and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Brain freeze?" he asked and she nodded, putting her hand on her head. There was some sort of instinct in him, he wasn't sure why, that wanted to put his own hand over hers, as though it would magically make the brain freeze go away faster. But then in the time he'd debated that, she'd opened her eyes, her hand still on her head. "Better?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"Don't quit the team," she asked after a moment. He smiled.

"I'll give it some thought," he nodded.

Again, Brittany was not fully aware of just what was going on around her. The thing was, just as Brittany was made so overtly happy by the elements of Glee Club, and hanging out with Mike, he was just as thankful… because it allowed them to spend more time together. She may not have been aware that he was number 28 from the start, but he remembered the blonde Cheerio. They'd both been brought into Glee by someone else, something they were both increasingly thankful for.

THE END


End file.
